paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups And The Deer Hunters
Plot (Scene fades in with Marshall and Hitch reading about hunting) Marshall: I think the best type of hunting is deer hunting. Hitch: No way, grizzly hunting is the best. Marshall: I don't think hunting an animal that could rip you limb from limb is a good idea. Hitch: I guess you're right. (Scene moves to a field where a female hunter named Winter and her bull terrier Ruff were watching a herd of white tailed deer) Winter: Looks like a fine buck over there in the middle. Ruff: We'd better be careful, we're too close to the road, we might hit a vehicle. Winter: There's no way I'm missing a chance like this. Ruff: Okay. (Winter began firing, but Everest drove by and a bullet hit her vehicle) Everest: What's going on? (Everest called Ryder about the situation) Everest: Ryder, my vehicle's broken down, and I think it was shot. Ryder: Don't worry, I'll get some help for you. (Ryder put his uniform on and hit the paw print shaped button) Ryder: All paws on deck! Pups: To the base! (The pups came into the base with Chase in the lead) Chase: Ready for action Ryder sir! Ryder: Pups, there's a problem, Everest's vehicle has broken down, and we think someone shot it, we must save Everest. (Zooms to Chase's symbol on Ryder's pup pad) Ryder: Chase, I need you to search for clues as to who's behind this. Chase: Chase is on the case! (Zooms to Hitch's symbol on Ryder's pup pad) Ryder: Hitch, I need you to tow Everest's vehicle back here. Hitch: I'm on the hook! Ryder: Alright, let's role to the rescue! (After the vehicle scene, Ryder, Chase, and Hitch arrive at the site where Everest's vehicle is) Ryder: Alright Hitch, you know what to do. Hitch: Let's tow this baby. (Hitch hooks his tow line to the vehicle and tows it away) Ryder: We'll see you back at the base when we're done here. (Chase then finds foot prints and paw prints going into the forest) Chase: Look at these tracks. Ryder: Just what I thought, a hunter. Everest: And open season doesn't start for two weeks. (The pups then walked into the forest and followed the footprints to the restroom) Ryder: We know you're in there. Chase: Yeah, come out. (Winter and Ruff ran out, got into Winter's truck, and drove away) Ryder: After them. (Ryder, Chase, and Everest chased after Winter and Ruff, but they were going too fast for them) Ryder: We'll never catch them. Chase: Don't worry, I've got this. (Chase activated his tennis ball canon and fired it at Winter, which made her truck spin out of control and onto the side of the road) Everest: That takes care of these two trigger happy lunatics. Ryder: I'll take it from here, you two are under arrest. (Ryder then realized that they had escaped somehow) Everest: That was cool. Ryder: Yeah, let's go home and have some lasagna. (Ryder and the pups then walked home for a nice dinner) Category:All Paws On Deck Episodes